The Return to 90210
by anajet
Summary: Will she be able to protect them? Will he be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She watched the little boy coming running towards her. His sister soon followed him.  
- Mummy!  
She sat down and hugged both of them.  
Then he came.  
She remembered when he came back into her life. At the moment she was so down, and it seemed as he really had changed. But now it was worse then ever. The only reason she hadn't left where the two kids she still was hugging plus that she really had no where to turn.  
This was not how things should have been. She remembered those happy days, but those where far away now.  
- Let us go inside and se what Elena has cooked for dinner. Perhaps there is dessert?  
- Yeah! Both the kids said running inside.  
She stood up and began to walk inside.  
- So what have you done today? He asked.  
- Nothing…  
- What did you say?  
- Nothing.  
- What have I told you about facing the person who you are talking to?  
- Sorry. She said turning around getting ready for the punch.  
- Dad! She has done chocolate pie.  
Instead of hitting her he laid his arms around her shoulder and lead her into the house and to the dinning room where the kids all ready where sited.  
They ate in complete silence.  
- Dad, may I be excused?   
- Yes. Just remember to wash your hands.  
- Me too daddy?  
- Of course.  
She watched the kids walking out of the kitchen, then she realized that he was watching her.  
- Wear the red dress. Your hair looks great in that one.  
- Ok.  
- We need to leave in 30 minutes. I will go and put the kids to bed and change my suit. Make sure you are ready on time.  
- I will. She answered.  
He nodded and walked out of the kitchen.  
To everyone else he seemed like the perfect husband. A husband who let his wife work with her acting career and who drove and picket up the kids from day care. But he had a reason. He knew that as long as he had the control over the kids that she would never leave.  
She walked upstairs and got dressed. After making sure no bruises where shown she took a look into the kids room.  
- They are beautiful, aren't they? He said as he laid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and all the sudden he was that great guy she first had fallen in love with.  
He spun her around and gently closed the door as he kissed her lips.  
- I love you Brenda.  
- I love you too.  
- Let's go. He said and together they walked downstairs and out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The party was soon over. She hadn't eaten much. She hadn't actually eaten much the last week, probably of all the stress with the new play.  
But it wasn't until now at this party when she oddly had the time to feel how she felt.  
She was in her own world when she felt Stuarts hand on her shoulder.  
- So you want to dance?  
Honestly she didn't. She just wanted to sit down. But she knew better then to say no.  
They had danced for almost two songs when she began to se black blurs, then everything turned black. She felt how she fell and how Stuart caught her  
The next thing she knew Stuart was carrying her towards their car. She still felt dizzy so she once again closed her eyes.  
When she felt that Stuart somehow managed to open the door of the car she once again opened her eyes and helped her self into the car and put the seat belt on.  
When she later opened her eyes she had no idea where she was, then she saw Stuart on a chair next to her bed. It was then she realized she was in a hospital.  
- Hello Mrs Walsh – Carson. A female doctor said with a Scottish accent walking in to the room.  
- Hi. Brenda answered.  
- Stuart, Stuart Carson. Stuart said sounding a little tired since he just had awake.  
- How do you feel Mrs Walsh – Carson?  
- Call me Brenda. Confused mostly, and a little dizzy. What is wrong with me?  
- I'm guessing you haven't eaten much the latest week. Which in your condition isn't the best.  
- My condition?  
- You are pregnant.  
- I'm pregnant… She said trying to get the words in.  
She then looked at Stuart who had a big grin on his face.  
- Congratulations.  
- Thanks. How long will she have to stay here? Stuart asked.  
- Until tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow the latest depending on her blood value.  
- Ok.  
- I will back later today. Try to get some rest. The doctor said leaving the room.  
- Where are Jack and Bev?  
- Elena took care of them. I drove home to calm them down and took them to the nursery.  
- Good.

Two days later Brenda was back at home. Jack and Bev where thrilled when they had found out that they would get a little brother or sister.  
Stuart had made her drop out of the play. He was a good father to Jack and Bev and he would never hurt them. But the thought of getting kids of his own had really made him happy. Jack and Bev thought that Stuart was there father, and Stuart thought that their father was some guy that just had left Brenda. Which was almost true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She hang up the phone. The occasion she had dreamed of for years had finally come.  
She still couldn't believe it. Stuarts secretary had called her to inform her that he was stuck in Paris and wouldn't probably be able to come back to London until tomorrow.  
Four months pregnant she was now rushing around in the house just packing the most important stuff, the most important being her and the kids passports.  
Stuart hadn't hurt her physique after they had found out that they where expecting, but he still hurt her psychical.  
She had sent Elena home telling her she wanted some alone time with her kids.  
- Jack! Bev! Come downstairs.  
- Where are you going? They asked when they saw her suitcase.  
- We are going for a trip?   
- Where? Bev asked.  
- What about dad? Jack asked.  
- We are going away for vacation. Dad will join us later. She said smiling.

Hours later the plane landed.  
She grabbed the one bag she had brought over her shoulder, and then she grabbed Jack and Bev, both sleeping. It didn't take long until she got a cab outside the airport.  
- Where to? The driver asked.  
She thought about it for a couple of seconds.  
- Peach pit.  
- Ok.

Peach pit  
- Hey, that's my pie. David said as Donna grabbed a piece of it.  
- Sorry, it just looked so good.  
- Then why didn't you order some? He said smiling.  
- Because I didn't want some then.  
- Crazy pregnant woman.  
Suddenly Donna jumped out of her seat causing David to spill out his juice.  
- Brenda!  
Donna rushed over to the entry where Brenda where on her way in to the restaurant.  
- Donna, you have no idea how good it is to see you. Brenda said trying to fight the tears.  
The hug where interrupted by Jack pulling his mothers jacket.  
- Mum. I'm hungry.  
- Me too. Bev said.  
- Well hello there. Who are you then? Donna said smiling to the kids who now where each holding one of their mothers hand.  
- I'm Jack.  
- And I'm Bev.  
- I'm Donna. A friend of your mothers.  
- This is our little sister or brother. Bev said pointing at her mothers stomach.  
- Who is that? Jack said pointing at Donnas stomach.  
- Jack. Brenda said.  
- This, this is my son or daughter. Donna answered laughing.  
- Now let's get seated so that you can get something other then airplane food.  
- Join us Donna said. Leading them to the table where David still where seated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Donna had insisted that Brenda, Jack and Bev would stay at hers and Davids place.  
Brenda didn't want to show it, but she was relieved. Stuart would soon find out that she had left, and it wouldn't take long until he knew to where. Now at least he wouldn't find them calling all the hotels. But he would find them, which she was sure of. And she knew what she needed to do before that.

She woke up in the dawn. Jack and Bev where still asleep next to her, she kissed both their heads. She and Donna had stayed up talking after Jack and Bev had fallen asleep and she had found out about what everyone was doing. Donna had asked what she was doing with her life, she had also asked about her rings. Brenda had answered that she and her husband had decided to take some time away from each other. Donna had been great and hadn't asked for more information. But she had asked about her parents and Brandon.  
She had told the truth, at least parts of it, that they weren't as close as before.

Hours later they where back at the peach pit talking about everything not noticing anything around them. Then.  
- Hi there pregnant woman.   
She spun around.  
- Pregnant women. Dylan corrected himself.   
They glared at each other.  
- Mom. I need to go to the bathroom.  
- Me too. Jack said.  
- Then let's go. Brenda said quickly grabbing her kids hands just to get away from Dylan.  
- When did Brenda come back? Heard she Dylan ask Donna just before she closed the door to the bathroom.  
When she got out of the bathroom she was torn, one part of her wanted Dylan McKay long gone, another one that he was still there, which he still was.  
They sat down eating pancakes and laughing. Then it happened, both Dylan and Jack raced their eyebrows. Brenda could see how Donnas face changed. She knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews HRae83 and Joanna, There will be some Brandon and Kelly later on... ;)

/Anna

Chapter 5

Jack and Bev where asleep, Brenda took a deep breathe before she walked downstairs to join Donna.  
- So they are Dylans? I'm guessing he doesn't know?  
- Yes, Dylan is their father, and yes he doesn't know.  
She took another deep breath before she continued.  
- We had a pretty bad break up and I found out after that I was pregnant. Then I had no idea how to reach Dylan. I got really depressed and it was then I meet Stuart.  
- Your ex Stuart?  
- Yes. He helped me with everything, and when he proposed I said yes.  
- So you are married? And are he the father? Donna said pointing at her stomach.  
- Yes we are married, and yes this is his.  
- And you are taking a break?  
She was ready to continue her lie, but then she felt that she needed to get everything out.  
- In the beginning he was great. I thought he really had changed and he has always been great towards Jack and Bev. And he has let me been in plays, until I fainted because of the pregnancy. But when I did something he didn't like…  
- He did what?  
- He has never done it when I was pregnant or in front of the kids.  
- Has he hit you Brenda?  
- Yes. But only in places where I could hide it.  
- Brenda, what I learned after Ray is that you should never come up with excuses for someone else actions.  
- I would have left sooner. But he has always made sure that he had the control over Jack and Bev, and I couldn't leave them. Brenda said now in tears.

When she awake the next day everything seemed so much easier now when she had got it all of her chest.  
She walked downstairs and just as she entered the kitchen the phone rang. Donna answered.  
- Hi Steve. She said looking at Brenda to try to find out if she could tell him she was there.  
- Say hi. Brenda whispered.  
- Lunch sounds great. Is it ok if I bring over some friends?  
- Brenda.  
- Yes, she arrived a couple of days ago.   
- Ahaa. You better make that three.  
- Brenda and her kids Jack and Bev.  
- Ok. See you in a couple of hours.  
Donna hang up the phone.  
- Steve invited us over for a barbecue lunch. Are you ready to meet the old gang?  
- Yes. Yes, I think I am. Brenda said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

- Ready? Donna asked.  
- No…  
- Now?  
- Yes.  
- Crazy pregnant women. David said standing behind them with Jack and Bev in his arms.  
- Moms crazy. Jack said.  
- Aunt Donna too.   
- Hey. You two are also crazy. Brenda said making both the kids giggling.  
Donna pushed the doorbell and Steve soon opened the door.  
- Welcome! He said with his typical Steve smile.  
- Hey Steve.  
- Brenda. It's so good to see you. Steve said hugging her.  
- You too. Brenda answered.  
They soon pulled apart.  
- Steve, meet my children Jack and Bev.  
- Twins! Hey there. I'm Steve. Steve said shaking Jack and Bevs small hands.  
- Steve, do you see Maddy?  
- Yes. Brenda meet my daughter Maddy.

One hour later was Brenda and Donna sitting in the garden while Steve, David and Janet was fixing things for the barbecue. They had been trying to help, but after just a couple minutes David and Steve had told them to rest outside instead.  
Jack and Bev were running around in the garden playing with a ball when Donna and Brenda where abrupt by a familiar voice.  
- Brenda!  
- Kelly.  
Kelly hugged both Donna and Brenda.  
- O my god, look at the two of you. Kelly said about their stomachs.  
- Yeah look at us. Donna answered laughing which soon Brenda did too.  
- Pregnant humour. Kelly said which made the others laughing more and soon Kelly to.  
- What's so funny mummy? Bev asked.  
- Nothing and everything honey. Brenda answered.  
- That's not possible. Bev answered looking at her mother as she was crazy.  
- Kelly, this is my daughter Bev.  
- Hi Bev. Aren't you cute.  
- You too. Bev answered.  
- Ow, come here give your aunt Kelly a hug.  
- Where's your brother?  
- Here! Jack said jumping out of his hiding scaring them all.  
- Jack. You scared me half to death. Come here wild boy.  
- Ok mom.  
- Kelly, this is my son and Bevs twin brother Jack.

They ate and laughed all night long. Bev and Jack fell asleep and Steve carried them to their guestroom. Brenda was on her way in to the kitchen when she heard Kelly and Donna talk.  
- Where is Dylan tonight?  
- I don't know. Lately we have just getting farer and farer away from each others. I think it's over.  
- I'm sorry Kel.  
- Me too. But perhaps we are meant as friends, not lovers?  
She knew she shouldn't get her hopes to high. She had to fix one thing at the time if she would turn her life around.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Here are two new chapters.

/Anna

Chapter 7

Brenda was a little surprised that Stuart hadn't found them yet. They had spent three nights in Beverly Hills now. She knew she had to talk to Dylan very soon, before it was to late.

After the barbecue they had decided to go to the beach the next day. Since Brenda had only grabbed the most important stuff for her and her children she had to do some shopping before they could go to the beach.

David and Donna said that they could watch Jack and Bev so that she could do her shopping as quickly as possible.

She had just finished her shopping and was on her way back to the car when her phone rang.

- Brenda Walsh – Carson. Hello?

No one was there. She hang up the phone. Moments later it rang again.

- Brenda.

- Hi Donna.

- Yes, I'm just on my way over to the car.

When she arrived at Donna and Davids place everyone was ready.

She jumped out of Davids car, which she had borrowed, and in to Donnas where Jack and Bev all ready were seated in their car seats.

When they arrived at the beach the first thing Brenda saw was Dylans car, she then looked out at the water where she saw some surfers. But she eminently recognized him.

- Can you guys watch the kids? I want to take a short walk.

- Ok.

It didn't take long until he joined her at the cliffs.

- So, what is really up with you Brenda? And don't try to fool me, I know you.

- Everything is up with me.

- As always. Dylan answered smiling.

- Funny.

- No, really Brenda, what's up? What happened after…we last saw each others.

- I got pregnant, I got married, I got twins, I got pregnant again and I did take parts in some plays.

- Who's the lucky guy?

She had looked into his eyes until that question, now she looked out the open ocean.

- Stuart… She whispered out.

- Stuart. Dylan repeated.

- Yes.

- You must have moved quickly. Kids, wedding.

- Not as quickly as you think.

- What do you mean?

She took a deep breathe.

- They are yours.

- What?

- Jack and Bev are your children Dylan.

- I'm their father?

He took another look on Jack and Bev playing at the beach with Steve and David.

- Why didn't you tell me? He said now looking at her.

- I found out after you left and I… It was too much. Then I meet Stuart and he really helped me.

He once again looked at his kids.

They sat in silence for a short moment until she decided to give him some private time to process it all.

- Mommy! Look what we have built. Jack told her as she walked towards them.

Then she saw how both of her kids faces began to shine.

- Dad! They both yelled out rushing over to Stuart who came walking towards them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Donna and Kelly had went away to get some water, and after Stuart came David and Steve said that they would go help them carry all the other things they probably had got.

This leaving Brenda alone with Stuart who was holding Jack and Bev in his arms.

- Lets go to the hotel. Stuart said.

- But we want to take a swim. Bev said.

- And we live at Donnas place. Jack said.

- But I have got us a swit, where you can have your own room, and a pool.

- Yeah. I wanna go there. Bev said.

- Then let's go.

Brenda had no other choice then to follow, and this Stuart knew.

During their trip to the hotel Jack and Bev told Stuart everything that had happened the last days, Brenda was sitting quiet looking out the window.

At the hotel Stuart ordered up tons of food making all the hotel stuff believe he was the perfect father and husband.

At a short moment the thoughts that she knew she couldn't think about came back.

She thought, this isn't bad. If I only behave it can be like this forever. Don't you want Stuarts own child taking a part of this?

Back at the beach Dylan had decided that he needed to talk to Brenda some more.

But he was shocked to know that Stuart had come and Brenda had left with him, taking Jack and Bev with her.

This didn't seem to bother David, Steve or Kelly. They just thought that the family wanted to get in at the hotel and spend dome quality time together.

But Dylan saw that Donna was bothered. He decided to ask her to take a walk with him.

- What is bothering you Donna?

- Is it that obvious?

- Is that obvious that there is something about Brenda that is bothering you, yes.

Donna stopped before she asked her next question.

- How much has she told you?

- That Jack and Bev are mine you mean?

- Yes.

- She just told me. I just…

- Can't believe it?

- Yeah.

- Dylan, what happened with the two of you?

- Honestly, I'm not sure…

- Dylan.

- Everything was perfect. For once in my life everything was ok. London was perfect for us. No parents who bothered us. No one knew our past. Brenda worked at the theatre and I worked with helping teenage alcoholics.

Then I met this boy, he was so much like me. I got too attached to his case and Brenda had just begun rehearsing her new play. Plus that I now understand that there was hormones involved in the mix.

We had a fight Brenda and me about something little, I don't even remember what it was and I shouldn't have let it affect me as much as it did.

But everything with the case just made me… I went to a pub, took a beer, and then another beer. I completely forgot about a meeting I should have had with John, the boy in question. When I got home Brenda was still at the theatre and I fell asleep on the sofa. When Brenda got home she was pissed at me for been drunk. I promised her that I would never do it again. She believed me, and she forgave me.

The next morning I had got a message from John. He was really upset and needed my help. I had also got another message, from the hospital.

- O my god. Donna said.

- He was ok. They had pumped his stomach and he had agreed to go to a home.

But I was so pissed at myself that I once again went out. This time I both drank and took some drugs. When Brenda found out…

- She told you to leave?

- Yes. Now, what are bothering you?

Donna took a deep breath.

- He abuses her, both physical and psychical.

Dylan welt how all is muscles tightened.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy, busy, busy... ;)   
/Anna

Chapter 9

She had covered her stomach, but that hadn't stopped him from giving her bruises in her face.  
Now she heard how Stuart told Jack and Bev that she was sick and that he didn't want them to get sick too so he and Brenda had decide to close her door.  
Nothing of this was true, except for the fact that Brenda didn't want to show her face for Bev and Jack.

He had called all of the large hotels trying to find Brenda. But nether of them had a Stuart Carson living there. He began to suspect that Stuart was written under another name.  
He was far from giving up, but he knew he needed help to find Brenda.  
Since Donna was so far pregnant he didn't want to worry her too much.  
He was not just worried about Brenda, but also Jack, Bev and Brendas unborn child.  
Later that evening Steve, Kelly, David and Dylan met at the Peach pit to discuss what to do.  
They decided that they had to go to the largest hotels and look for them self. It would take some time, but they also decided that everyone would go alone so if Stuart would catch them that they could say they had visited someone or something similar.

She had all ready visited three hotels and after asking some of the people working there no one had seen Brenda or Stuart. Steve or Dylan hadn't had any luck either.  
- Stuart and Brenda. She has really dark hair, almost black, not that tall, pregnant. He also has dark hair. They have two small kids about 2 years old, Jack and Bev.  
- Sorry, I haven't seen anyone matching your description.  
- Ok. Thanks.  
She was on her way out when a young guy grabbed her arm.  
- I saw a male leaving the hotel about a couple of hours ago with two kids. I think he called them Jack and Bev.  
- Really? Do you know which room?  
- Yeah. The swit on third.  
- Thank you.  
She grabbed her mobile dialling Dylans number.  
- I think I have found her.

15 minutes later both Steve and Dylan had arrived to the hotel and they where now knocking on the door in question but no one opened.  
- Perhaps she is out. Steve said.  
- No, I asked some more people. No one has seen her in like a day.  
- Perhaps this can help. David said joining the others holding a card.  
- David, have you stole a key card?  
- Steeling, borrowing… David said smiling opening the door.  
- Brenda?

She was in bed thinking about the past when she heard the door opening and Dylan calling her name. First she was about to call back, but then she remembered her face. She didn't want them to see it.

They looked around the whole swit, but they couldn't find a trace of Brenda and they was just about to leave when Kelly realized something.  
- That door goes to the next room in that direction, that one in that direction which means that has to be another room in this swit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brenda heard how the door got unlocked, and then she saw the handle move. As the door opened she turned around looking out the window.  
- Brenda? She felt Dylans hand on her shoulder.  
- Donna told me. He continued.  
She felt a tear on her cheek.  
He turned her around. She could see how his face changed when he saw hers.  
- Brenda, I'm so sorry. He said hugging her.  
She was now crying.  
- He got them Dylan.  
- I know.  
- You have to leave.  
- I wont leave you Bren.  
- You have to. Otherwise he takes them.  
- I wont let him. I wont let him take our kids.  
- Dylan, please.  
- Brenda.  
- I want to be with you Dylan. I want us to be a family. But…  
He looked in her eyes.  
- I will be back Bren, and then I will take you, Jack and Bev with me.   
He kissed her then walked back out the door, which he locked.  
- What are you doing? Kelly asked.  
- He got the kids. We need to make sure that we can get all of them at once.  
- What shall we do with Stuart? How will we prevent him from coming back after them?  
- I say we keep this card and continue this talk somewhere else. David said.  
- Agree. Steve said.  
Scared of running into Stuart they took the stairs. As they did Stuart walked out of the elevator with Jack and Bev.  
- Dad, can we watch some TV? Bev asked.  
- Sure. You do that and I will go talk some with your mother.  
He unlocked the door and opened it. Brenda was on the bed.  
- Brenda, I'm sorry. Stuart said putting a hand under her chin.  
- I love you, and I just want us to be a family. He continued.  
She nodded.   
- Put some of this on. He said handing her a bag with makeup and a large pair of sunglasses.  
- We need to leave in one hour.  
- Where? Brenda asked.  
- That's a surprise. He said walking out the door.  
She had hidden the panic she had felt when he had told her to leave. Now she let parts of it out.  
Then she heard Jack and Bev laughing. She froze for a couple of seconds, and then she unpacked the makeup.  
She had put on the makeup and most of the bruises were hidden and she was now making sure she had packed all her stuff.  
A couple of minutes later opened Stuart the door. He smiled when he saw her face.  
- Mom, do you feel better now? Jack asked.  
- Yes. Let's go.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy celebrating easter.  
/Anna

Chapter 11

David had stayed behind at the hotel keeping an eye on Stuart. When he saw Stuart, Brenda, Jack and Bev exiting the elevator with their package he quickly called Dylan before he followed them out.  
They were waiting for their car so David quickly sneaked to his keeping an eye on the family all the time.  
Brenda stepped in the passenger seat while Stuart made sure Jack and Bev where seated in their car seats in the backseat.  
He then opened the door to the drivers seat and drove of.  
David managed to follow them for about 15 minutes before he lost them.  
- Where are we going? Brenda asked.  
- You will see. Stuart answered.  
They drove for hours, Jack and Bev were asleep in the back seat and the sun was about to set.  
Brenda had spent the whole trip watching out her side window except for short moments when she watched Jack and Bev in the backseat.  
Then she felt something weird, her hand emigetly landed on her stomach.  
- Are you ok? The sound of Stuarts voice shocked her since they had been in silence for so long.  
- Yeah… I think the baby got hiccups.  
- Really? How does it feel?  
- Very weird…  
Suddenly she felt his hand on her stomach and as quickly as he had put it there he removed it.  
- That is creepy. Stuart said with a smile on his face.  
- Then imagine it with two.   
He grabbed her hand.  
- It will be ok. Everything will be ok. It will only be us and no one will destroy it.  
She gave him a small fake smile that he luckily bought.  
Then suddenly he let go of her hand.  
- Take cover! Stuart yelled at the same time as he hit the breaks.  
The last thing she saw was some kind of large animal running over the road before she covered her stomach with her head and arms. Then she heard how the windshield broke and finally she felt that the car had stopped.  
She got out of the passenger seat and opened the door to the back seat, both Jack and Bev where still asleep like nothing had happened.  
She then laid a hand on her stomach, the hiccups was still there. Then she felt the smell, the smell of gasoline. In just a few seconds had she got Jack and Bev out of the car.  
- Mom. What's happening? Jack asked.  
- We had a little accident, but everything will be ok. Stay here with your sister.  
As she walked back to the car she saw sparks that soon would lit the gasoline.  
She stopped, not sure of what to do. She looked back at Jack and Bev and then down at her own stomach. - I know, I know… She whispered as she spoke to her and Stuarts unborn child.  
She opened the door to the drivers seat, he was unconscious and she saw blod coming from a deep cut in his forehead.   
As she leaned over him to open his safety belt Jack and Bev called for her.  
She got out of the car and watched where they where pointing at, the gasoline was burning.  
- Great…  
She began to pull out Stuart of the car, but she had to let him go just as she had pulled him about three meters from the now burning car.  
- Jack and Bev, take cover behind that tree. She yelled as she ran against another tree.  
Just as she reached the tree the car exploded.  
She walked over to Jack and Bev.  
- Are you ok?  
- Yes. But Daddy.  
She looked over at Stuart on the ground.  
- He will be ok. She answered as she pulled out Stuarts mobile which she had grabbed from his pocket and dialled 911.  
- I would like to report an accident.  
- I don't know where we are. My husband was driving and my kids and me was asleep.  
- Ok.  
- Yes. Me, my unborn child and my other two children are ok, but not my husband.   
She hang up the phone.  
- The police will soon be here, followed by an ambulance and the fire fighters. She said to Jack and Bev.  
- Ok.  
Minutes later did a police car and an ambulance pull up.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so so sorry for the delay. I've had school projekts and other projekts and you know...

Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 11

David had stayed behind at the hotel keeping an eye on Stuart. When he saw Stuart, Brenda, Jack and Bev exiting the elevator with their package he quickly called Dylan before he followed them out.  
They were waiting for their car so David quickly sneaked to his keeping an eye on the family all the time.  
Brenda stepped in the passenger seat while Stuart made sure Jack and Bev where seated in their car seats in the backseat.  
He then opened the door to the drivers seat and drove of.  
David managed to follow them for about 15 minutes before he lost them.  
- Where are we going? Brenda asked.  
- You will see. Stuart answered.  
They drove for hours, Jack and Bev were asleep in the back seat and the sun was about to set.  
Brenda had spent the whole trip watching out her side window except for short moments when she watched Jack and Bev in the backseat.  
Then she felt something weird, her hand emigetly landed on her stomach.  
- Are you ok? The sound of Stuarts voice shocked her since they had been in silence for so long.  
- Yeah… I think the baby got hiccups.  
- Really? How does it feel?  
- Very weird…  
Suddenly she felt his hand on her stomach and as quickly as he had put it there he removed it.  
- That is creepy. Stuart said with a smile on his face.  
- Then imagine it with two.  
He grabbed her hand.  
- It will be ok. Everything will be ok. It will only be us and no one will destroy it.  
She gave him a small fake smile that he luckily bought.  
Then suddenly he let go of her hand.  
- Take cover! Stuart yelled at the same time as he hit the breaks.  
The last thing she saw was some kind of large animal running over the road before she covered her stomach with her head and arms. Then she heard how the windshield broke and finally she felt that the car had stopped.  
She got out of the passenger seat and opened the door to the back seat, both Jack and Bev where still asleep like nothing had happened.  
She then laid a hand on her stomach, the hiccups was still there. Then she felt the smell, the smell of gasoline. In just a few seconds had she got Jack and Bev out of the car.  
- Mom. What's happening? Jack asked.  
- We had a little accident, but everything will be ok. Stay here with your sister.  
As she walked back to the car she saw sparks that soon would lit the gasoline.  
She stopped, not sure of what to do. She looked back at Jack and Bev and then down at her own stomach. - I know, I know… She whispered as she spoke to her and Stuarts unborn child.  
She opened the door to the drivers seat, he was unconscious and she saw blod coming from a deep cut in his forehead.  
As she leaned over him to open his safety belt Jack and Bev called for her.  
She got out of the car and watched where they where pointing at, the gasoline was burning.  
- Great…  
She began to pull out Stuart of the car, but she had to let him go just as she had pulled him about three meters from the now burning car.  
- Jack and Bev, take cover behind that tree. She yelled as she ran against another tree.  
Just as she reached the tree the car exploded.  
She walked over to Jack and Bev.  
- Are you ok?  
- Yes. But Daddy.  
She looked over at Stuart on the ground.  
- He will be ok. She answered as she pulled out Stuarts mobile which she had grabbed from his pocket and dialled 911.  
- I would like to report an accident.  
- I don't know where we are. My husband was driving and my kids and me was asleep.  
- Ok.  
- Yes. Me, my unborn child and my other two children are ok, but not my husband.  
She hang up the phone.  
- The police will soon be here, followed by an ambulance and the fire fighters. She said to Jack and Bev.  
- Ok.  
Minutes later did a police car and an ambulance pull up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

- I'm hungry.  
- Me too.  
They where seated in the waiting area in the hospital.  
- We will soon eat. The doctor just has to make sure we are all ok.  
- Mrs Walsh – Stuart? A nurse asked.  
- Yes. The doctors are ready to take you all in now.  
- Ok. Jack and Bev. She said looking at her kids.  
- Yes mom.  
- You have to see the doctor alone. Mom have to make sure your little sister or brother is ok. Can you be brave, for me, please?  
- I can. Jack answered right away.  
- Me too. Bev followed.  
- I love you both. She said hugging and kissing both of them.  
- We love you too.

- How long are you? The doctor asked.  
- In my 17th week.  
- Ok. Everything feels and look like normal. It doesn't seem like you got hurt anywhere else then in your face. The doctor said looking at the bruises in her face that now wasn't covered anymore.  
She laid down and watched the monitor as the doctor began with the ultra sound.   
The sound of the heartbeat made her smile.  
- Everything seems good. But if you feel anything weird, call the hospital at once.  
- Ok. Thank you.  
She walked out of the room and was greeted by Jack and Bev.  
- We are both ok. The nurse said they got meatballs and fries in the cafeteria.   
- Then lets go there. But before you need to wash your hands.  
She watched as Jack and Bev rushed to the bathroom before she turned to the nurse next to her.  
- How's my husband?  
- He got a broken arm and a concussion. Due to the painkillers he's asleep, but he will be awake soon.  
- Thanks.

Later that night Bev and Jack where asleep in a bed next to Stuarts while Brenda was sitting in a chair watching them all. She knew that this was the perfect chance of leaving, but she couldn't, it just was tot much for her at the moment.  
- Hey… Stuart whispered.  
- Hey.  
- How's…everyone…  
- We are all ok. I will get the doctor. She said getting up from the chair.  
- Excuse me, my husband, Stuart Carson just woke up. She told a nurse.  
- Ok, I will let the doctor know. You just go in and wait.  
The nurse walked away and Brenda turned around to head back into the room when she saw a phone.

- Hi, it's me…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

- Ring, ring.

He grabbed his phone as fast as he could.

- Hello.

- They are leaving. Heard he David say on the other side.

- Do you know where to?

- No, but I will try to follow them.

- Where are you now?

David gave him some directions.

- Ok. I will call when I get down there. Call me if anything happens.

He rushed out of the house and into his car.

As he was just about to call David, David called him.

- I lost them…

- Ok. Meet me at the hotel.

- Dammed! He yelled hitting the steering wheel as he hang up.

He walked in to the hotel and right to the reception.

- Hi. I'm looking for a Stuart Carson.

- He checked out like 20 minutes ago.

- That's strange. He said trying to look confused.

- We had a meeting booked. Do you know where I can find him?

- His bill is paid and there's no information on where he is now.

Dylan felt his pockets as to look for something.

- I must have left my mobile in my car, do you have his number there.

- Yes. She wrote it on a note and handed it to him.

- Thank you.

As he walked out of the hotel David, Steve and Kelly were on their way in.

- Did you find anything?

- Yes. A number. Now lets see if we can do some magic.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

- _"It looks like they are heading for Phoenix"_

With those words had Dylan rushed out to his car. It would take some time before his friend would get their exact location. Now when his mobile rang he answered as fast as he could.

- She have got a location on them Dylan. Said Kelly on the other end.

- Great. Let me guess an expensive hotel?

He heard how Kelly turned to silence.

- Kel?

- They are at…

- Dammed Kelly, where is she?

- She traced them to a hospital in Phoenix.

- Are they ok? Are the kids and Bren ok?

- We don't know yet. Steve tries to find out but they wont tell us anything.

Dylan just had the worst moment of his life. In the past he had some bad moments, the death of his father, the death of his wife. But this was different. This was his children. His and Brenda children.

- Call me the moment you find out anything.

- Of course, and Dylan?

- Yeah?

- She is a survivor, a survivor who would do anything for her kids.

He hang up.

Hospital, Brenda, Brenda at hospital, Jack and Bev, hospital…

He was driving himself nuts with his thoughts.

Then he shuck his head and suddenly realized he had full gas. He slowly removed his foot from the pedal letting the car slow down.

- You can't be a dad by getting yourself killed. He told himself.

A couple of hours later he suddenly got a shock. He saw Stuarts car, or what was left of Stuarts car.

A police patrol stood there waiting for something he guessed. He stopped his car and walked up to them.

- Can I help you Sir? One of the police men asked.

- I was just wondering what happened?

- They collided with a moose.

- A moose? Here?

- Yeah. The police answered rising his eye brow.

- Are they ok?

- The driver was hurt, but the children in the backseat and the pregnant woman in the front…

During that short moment between the words thousand of thoughts passed through Dylans mind. The last one was: Please don't say dead.

- Are ok. The woman had some bruises but the kids had nothing.

- They must have had a guardian angel. The other police added.

- Thank you. Dylan said walking back to his car.

They are ok, they are ok. His mind screamed to him.

He drove of. A couple of minutes later his phone again rang. He didn't look who it was, he just answered.

- They are ok! He said with tears in his eyes.

- Hi, it's me…

He froze.

- Brenda…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He saw her at once.

- Brenda!

- Dylan. I'm so glad to see you. She said joining him in a hug.

- Brenda, I love you and I wont let you go this time. He whispered in her ear.

- I love you too… But…

- No buts.

- I need to do something first. I will be right back. Can you take care of Jack and Bev if I send them out?

- Of course. He said smiling.

- Great. She kissed her.

She walked away and into Stuarts room.

- Hi.

- Hi.

- Jack and Bev could you please wait outside? I need to talk to Stuart.

- Ok.

She hugged and kissed both of them before they existed the room. After they had left she walked up to the bed.

- Stuart I… She took a deep breath. It was now or never. I'm leaving you, and I'm taking my kids with me. Don't try to stop me or… Don't try to get back into my life.

He starred at her first, then she saw how his eyes changed, suddenly she felt his hand around her neck.

- You won't leave me. You better get down on your knees and beg me to be nice to you.

- Stuart…

- Your mine.

- Baby…

She felt how her world began to turn to black, with her last energy tried she to press the alarm button.

He was sitting in the waiting room with Jack and Bev in his lap reading a story when he saw the alarm from Stuarts room. A nurse rushed in, he carefully lifted the kids from his lap and joined her. When he came in to the room he saw the nurse who tried to pull Brenda out of Stuarts grip, Brenda was almost hanging in his grip. He ran up to Brenda and pulled Stuarts hand away from her, he carefully laid her down on the floor then he realized she didn't breath.

- Brenda! Brenda, honey. Come on breath.

He and the nurse began to perform first aid. His eyes began to tear up and he was just about to loose hope when she began to breath on her own. Just then more doctors came in.

- What happened? One of them asked.

- Call the police. The nurse said.

Dylan just sat there hugging Brenda who now cried on his shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, this is the last chapter. Perhaps, one day there will be a sequal, but I can't promise. A special thanks to everyone who has read it. ;)

/Anna

Chapter 16

She was so nervous, then all the sudden she felt his hand grabbing hers.

Hours later when she tried to remember what the judge had said the only thing she could remember was 20 years and no visiting rights. No right to visit her, no right to visit Bev or Jack, no right to visit the unborn child inside her.

The whole house was in silence. Dylan was asleep next to her and so were Jack and Bev. She slowly got out from bed and carefully walked out from the room and grabbed the phone.

- Walsh.

- Mom, hi…

- Brenda.

- Yeah.

- O my god, it's so good to hear your voice.

She heard how her mom began to cry, and so did she.

- Mom… I… I'm so sorry… He didn't let me…

- He didn't let you what?

- He didn't let me call you.

- Honey.

- I left him.

She heard how her mom turned silence.

- Mom, he…

- Brenda you don't need to.

- I do. He hit me.

- O my god.

- But I have left him. He is in jail now.

- Brenda where are you now?

- I'm in Beverly Hills.

- Where is Jack and Bev? They are ok aren't they?

She suddenly felt two arms hugging her.

- They are ok. They are with me, with their father and me.

- I thought…

- No, Dylan, Dylan is their father.

- Are you happy? Cindy asked.

- I have never been this happy.

- Take care hon. Me and my father will come visit as soon as we can.

- Bye. I love you mom.

- I love you too. Bye.

Dylan spun her around and kissed her.

- You never been this happy? He asked.

- Never.

He pulled her out from the chair and then stepped down on one knee.

- Marry me Brenda.

She once again began to cry.

- I will marry you.

- Yeah?

- Yes.


End file.
